


funny games

by awesomedickbro



Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Choking, Jealousy, Kinda, M/M, Mixed POV, Sex, i wrote this while i was hungover is it obvious, please discuss your issues with people in a mature manner, please do not replicate, this is an unhealthy way to communicate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24252577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomedickbro/pseuds/awesomedickbro
Summary: they’re mad at each other but they figure it out
Relationships: Mr. Orange/Mr. White (Reservoir Dogs)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	funny games

**Author's Note:**

> hello here you go. ive been writing so much lately i can’t stop. hope you’re all staying safe. if you’re bored read the rest of my works. please read end notes

he knew it within about 10 minutes of meeting him, of course. could smell it on him a mile off. 

it was the way his eyes kept flicking back to him as he told his dumb story, bony hands waving around. it was the way his tongue flicked out over his pink bottom lip when larry laughed. it was the way he slouched in his chair, shifting his legs apart.

larry had been in the game long enough, he could recognise the different types, knew exactly what they all wanted. orange just wanted an old man to spend money on him and fuck him stupid, and larry wasn’t gonna give him the satisfaction.

well, he kinda did.

he spent money on the kid more often than he would have liked to, to be honest. not that he was forcing him, he just found himself offering to pay for him. just paying for his tacos, or his beer, buying him a new pair of sunglasses when he left is old pair at a bar. 

he never thought much of it at the time, but seeing the guy smirk and blush when he got his wallet out made him feel a little queasy. he couldn’t figure out if it felt that bad really.

‘can’t fault the man for tryin’’ he thought to himself when he felt orange’s foot brush against his under the table. he drew his legs back, drinking from his beer and leaning to talk to eddie, deliberately ignoring orange. 

larry's defences were crumbling. not that he would admit it. he was a taurus. he found himself wandering if orange was a taurus too, based on how stubbornly he pursued him. 

he didn’t want to _encourage_ the guy, but he didn’t want him to stop either. it was entertaining if nothing else. larry could read him like a book, found it so easy to make him blush and giggle and squirm and open his mouth dumbly. it was a little cruel of him.

lighting his cigarette, putting his hand around his chair, paying for his food, making little innuendos. it was fun. it was all he _could_ do with him, he couldn’t ever take it any further with him, so he just gently pushed his toe over the line every so often.

he was toeing the line right now, as a matter of fact.

him and orange were at a bar together, alone. it wasn’t the first time they had met up outside of joe’s orders, but this time it felt the most dangerous. orange was drinking more than he usually did, and in his tipsy state, was getting a little too bold.

“ya know what? i think you’re the only guy i know with dimples”

“oh really?”

“yeah, i think so” and he gulped his beer, some spilling down his chin “i mean, i’m pretty sure i’d remember if i ever met a guy with dimples”

larry just nodded, not sure what he was supposed to say to that. there was some bait dangling there that he wasn’t interested in taking.

orange continued, wiping his chin on the back of his hand, his lip dragging as he did. larry looked away.

“they make you look very distinguished”

larry just hummed a “hm” in acknowledgment, looking down and peeling at the label on his bottle. he wondered if he could just say he was tired and wanted to go home. except he had already told orange he would give him a ride home though, and the drive back probably wouldn’t be much better.

orange was silent for a while. eventually, curiosity got the better of larry and he looked at him to see what was up.

he had apparently been waiting for him to look, because he had his thumb on his bottom lip in a way that could have only been for larry's benefit. he smiled and pushed the thumb into his mouth a little. larry clenched his jaw, and decided to take the offensive.

“how long you been with your wife then, orange?” and he was pleased with the dumb look that crossed his face. he nodded at his obviously fake wedding band.

orange raised his eyebrows and twisted his mouth, preparing to say something. he stopped and just clenched his jaw, hand dropping away from his face.

larry looked back at the crowded bar, trying to hide his smugness at winning that particular battle. or so he thought.

orange piped up “you got a ring too, white. why don’t ya tell me how long you’ve been wearing that?”. his eyes flicked to the signet ring on larry's little finger, a rather cruel, pointy grin on his face.

now it was larry's turn to look dumb. he didn’t think that anyone, let alone a guy 20 years his junior, would recognise what it meant. he only wore it for his own benefit nowadays, his own tiny, outdated way of showing his sexuality. he didn’t wish to embarrass himself any further, so he just didn’t answer. he looked away from orange’s mean face and down at his beer label again.

a long, pale finger edged closer and poked the back of the hand he had wrapped around the bottle. it felt like it could burn a hole right through it. he didn’t pull away.

“we can’t do this, kid” he muttered, almost pleading. he half hoped his own brain would get the message.

orange leaned forward over the table and said, just as quietly “unless you inform joe cabot about every time you get laid, i don’t think there would be much of a problem”

“we’re on a fuckin’ job. it’s the principle of it” larry said, still not looking up.

“the principle of what asshole? you think that if you fuck me, i’ll somehow know enough about you to rat you out?... unless the cops show me a line up of dicks and ask me to identify yours, i don’t think it’ll make that much difference”

“joe would be able to tell. if he couldn’t, then pink or eddie or fuckin’ blonde would figure it out... blonde already likes to tease that you’re a fuckin’ twink, he could smell it on you as soon as soon as i could. criminals can read people better than the LA fuckin’ PD”

orange drank again and said “i think blondes gaydar is more to do with whatever he’s got goin’ on with cabot jr.” and he leaned forward again “i don’t think either of them would rat when they’re doin’ the same fuckin’ thing”

larry clenched his jaw, and he finally looked up again; instantly wishing he hadn’t when he realised how close orange was. his mouth was in a self satisfied pout and his eyebrows were raised. he brought his bottle to his lips while maintaining eye contact.

larry realised he couldn’t win this one, so he changed tactic “you’re way too young for me. 20 years younger. you’re a kid”

“i’ve been legal for over 10, an’ i’m of sound mind, i don’t see the issue.” and he paused, another cruel smirk crossing his face. “i think you kinda like that you’re older than me. makes you feel superior. pervert”

larry had every mind to slap the guy. “i don’t think you’re of sound mind at all, buddy, i think you’re a fuckin’ lunatic. and i don’t fuck lunatics.”

there was no way orange was gonna try arguing he wasn’t a lunatic.

“you wanna though, don’t you? you want to fuck me. you’re always flirting”

“that’s all i can do, orange. all i’m allowed to do is flirt. that’s as far as this can go” and larry sounded angry now. “i’m sorry that i gave you the impression that it could ever go further, that’s my bad. you refusing to accept that? that’s your bad. you’re actin’ like a teenager mad he can’t get some on prom night. go fuck someone else and grow up.”

orange gave him a long surveying look. the air was heavy. larry wished he had a cigarette to chew on as they stared.

suddenly, orange stood up. despite all the alcohol, he did it confidently without swaying.

“i don’t need that ride home anymore”

“no?” and larry accidentally dropped his angry front for his confusion and surprise.

“nah. i’m goin’ to a different bar. i don’t like it here. i only agreed to come because you like it” and he stepped out of their booth, turning before he walked away to say “i’ll see ya tomorrow mornin’”

it took larry a few seconds to figure out what he meant, but orange stepped in to say it for him. “you told eddie you’d drive me to the warehouse tomorrow for the meeting. unless i’m supposed to drive myself an’ attract attention with the extra car?”

larry licked his lips “10 right?”

“yeah, see you at 10” orange said before walking out of the smokey bar without a backwards glance.

larry takes it back, he _can’t_ read that guy like a book, because he has no idea what the fuck this guys deal was.

he knocked back his beer, then saw that orange’s was still a third full, so he threw that back too. he stomped out of the bar, shoulders hunched and crowded into his car. he had been driving for about 5 minutes before it occurred to him that he drank a little too fast to be driving. he tried to stay focused on the road while also half looking out for orange on his route home.

once back in hit shitty motel, he drank a glass of whiskey standing in his kitchen, wincing then immediately pouring another one. he crashed into his bed after getting undressed, in too much of a bad mood to eat anything or brush his teeth. he couldn’t believe the fucking insolence of the kid. fuckin’ entitled prick. acting like he was entitled to *his* prick in particular. he went to sleep still fuming, but images of his lips and his hands kept flickering into his mind.

//

freddy woke up with a start at the sound of his alarm, pulling him out of a deep and satisfying sleep. before he could reach over to shut it off, a tanned arm emerged from the covers and swiped at the clock, which read 09:00.

freddy sat up and rubbed a hand over his face, memories of last night flooding back. his head banged with his pulse, and sitting up so fast hadn’t helped. he sat for a few seconds, his tongue feeling sour and heavy in his mouth, before swinging his legs off the side of his bed and getting up. he hoped the tall, bronze creature in his bed would get the hint. he could tell he was tall by the way his feet stuck out the end of his bed, he had no memory of what he looked like standing up.

“you want coffee?” he asked over his shoulder as he walked out the room.

“yeah, please” and the guy yawned “i better get going. can i use your shower?”

“yeah sure. there are towels in there. don’t use up all the hot water” and he was pleased to see the guy sit up and start moving.

it took freddy about twice as long as it usually did to make the coffee, his brain still clouded and fuzzy. his stomach was loudly rumbling, but the mere thought of eating made him feel a little ill. he couldn’t even finish his coffee, just drank some water straight out of the tap.

when his guest, who he was 70% sure was called gabriel, walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around him, freddy blushed and put on a half grimace, half grin, not completely sure he wanted to make prolonged eye contact with him. he muttered about coffee being in the pot and pushed past him into the shower.

even though he showered as quickly as he could, the water still went cold. “fuckin’ gabriel” he muttered as he climbed out. he still had that dirty feeling you can’t shake when you’re hungover, like there’s grime under your skin that will only be cleaned away when your head stops hurting. 

he noticed some marks on his collarbones and shoulders as he brushed his teeth, and hoped that he had a tshirt with a tight enough neck to cover up a particularly red one at the base of his throat.

he got changed, the black tshirt covering it well enough as long as he didn’t tilt his head back. the clock said 09:27. he peered out of his room into his kitchen. gabriel (was it gabriel? he remembers fake laughing at a corny joke the guy said about being an angel?) was sitting on his couch, thankfully now fully dressed, and drinking his coffee. freddy wondered if he was more likely to leave if he ignored him or if he tried to hurry him out?

he walked into his living room, doing that half grimace, half grin again, eyes going back to the floor. he felt a lot better now, so he thought he might try eating some cereal and give the coffee another go.

gabriel (he was now 90% on that, mainly because he had no idea what else it could be) was chatting as he drank his coffee and freddy ate his cheerios, only responding where it was absolutely necessary. he felt like an asshole. this was the 3rd random guy he had taken home in the past month. he hadn’t done that since before he joined the academy. being undercover as a cool, easygoing, drug dealing thief was making him forget himself. he cringed again when he vaguely remembered how he had acted with white. he hadn’t decided how he was gonna play it with him today.

“well, i better get goin’ man” the tall-tanned-probably-called-gabriel said and he stood up. “last night was fun”

“yeah it was” freddy said, having no idea if it actually was or not outside of the ache in his ass and the overall stickiness he woke up with.

there was an awkward attempted hug/handshake and he was _finally_ heading out the door, at 09:41. freddy put his head in his hands and took a deep breath once the door was shut, but a few seconds later, he heard a brief exchange outside his door and a knock. he looked up. fuckers probably forgotten his keys or some shit. he opened the door, preparing to let him back in again, but someone entirely different was standing there. white.

“what the fuck?” freddy said, couldn’t help it.

“who the fuck was that?” 

“that’s uh- that’s gabriel. he’s a friend”

“i don’t wanna hear anymore” white said, and he pushed past him into the apartment.

“you’re uh- you’re early. i didn’t think you’d be here for another 20 minutes” freddy said, following him into the kitchen, scratching his arm embarrassedly.

“traffic was light” and freddy knew that he was lying, wanted to come early to humiliate him for how he acted last night. he grunted and went to his couch to get the cereal bowl and coffee mugs, feeling white’s eyes on him.

“so uh- gabriel was it? you an‘ him friends long? you have all your friends leave bite marks on your neck?”

“what’s it to you?” freddy said, clattering the things into the sink a little louder than necessary, hoping to drown out the sound of him talking. he winced when the noise made his head throb.

“well, if it means you took off with him because you were mad i turned you down, it means an awful lot to me” 

freddy turned around, saw white’s stupid smug face. he could tell white was hungover too. “i didn’t fuck him because i was mad at you. i fucked him because i liked him. i think you aughta get your ego checked” he spat, before turning back to his dishes. he heard white take a step closer behind him and he clenched his jaw.

“what i think happened, is that you got rejected for the first time in your life, couldn’t handle it, and bent over for the first guy that gave you attention” and freddy didn’t need to turn around to know that white was looking smug, thinking he’d said something clever. 

he gripped the sides of the sink, trying to steady his breathing. holdaway had prepared him for how to deal with a couple types of altercation, but nothing like this. he wondered if white was still a little drunk.

“you don’t know what the fuck you’re talkin’ about. you’re jealous, you’re angry and i think you’re still drunk. if you came here 20 minutes early to embarrass me about what i was like last night, there was no need. i already am. just... let me clear up and we can get goin’” freddy said with his eyes squeezed shut, trying his absolute hardest to keep a level voice. 

he’s reminded of trying to remain calm with suspects when they were making him want to pistol whip them. there was a long pause. he didn’t dare turn around.

“now what the fuck would i be jealous of, kid” 

he changed his mind, he did dare to turn around. he was tired of this conversation and he wanted to stop the cryptic questions. white had indeed stepped closer, was only a couple of feet away. 

“you’re jealous because you enjoyed fuckin’ with me, keepin’ me on a piece of string... i wasn’t gonna keep waiting around for you to finally just do it, so i found someone else” freddy said loudly, knuckles going white where they were balled into fists. when white didn’t respond, he kept going, enjoying making him keep quiet and listen. 

“you think you’re the first guy to reject me? i get rejected 10, 20 times a night. i am the last resort for most guys. fuckin’ gabriel or whatever his name was probably only came back with me because he realised i was the only guy he had spoken to that didn’t have an annoying roommate, or the only guy that wouldn’t make him wear a condom... i was mad because you obviously fuckin’ like me, that i’m not a last resort for you, and you still wouldn’t fuckin’ do anything because you wanna feel all superior and watch me struggle... because you think i don’t realise the game you’re tryin’? leave me the fuck alone, i don’t wanna play anymore” and he took a deep breath through his nose, waiting for white to say something, anything, he could latch onto and scream at him again for.

white didn’t say anything at all, just blinked at him for a few seconds. then he crossed the room in a few strides and freddy pushed off the edge of the sink, planting his feet and clenching his fists for whatever he was about to be hit with, his police training taking over.

except they don’t tell you at the academy what to do when an angry, probably armed man kisses you so hard your teeth clack and he puts a hand on the back of your thigh, bending your leg up. 

they probably wouldn’t tell you to kiss back and sit on the edge of your sink with your hands bunched in his shirt. they would definitely advise against whining like a bitch in heat when he pushes the heel of his hand into your crotch. 

they had both brushed their teeth, but the hungover/still-a-little-drunk sour taste could be found when they pushed their tongues down each others throats. the hand that wasn’t rubbing his dick went to freddy's neck, and for a second he thought he was gonna choke him out, but he just pulled the shirt neck down and pressed into the red mark. 

“i bet you imagined it was me doin’ that to ya last night, didn’t ya?” white said, barely even kissing him anymore, just pressing their open mouths together.

“you fuckin’ wish, asshole” 

“you didn’t make him wear a condom? stupid fuckin’ slut”

“yeah” and that really was all freddy could say to that, he hit the nail on the head. 

two months ago he wouldn’t even make eye contact with the hot cashier at the supermarket, and now he didn’t even care if they didn’t catch joe cabot, because going undercover was rewarding enough in other ways. it wasn’t freddy that hooked his ankles around the back of white’s legs, that was orange. freddy was napping, or in the bathroom, or gone out for a walk; no longer present.

“come on, you gonna fuckin’ do it or what? or you too old to get it up?” freddy taunted, and he could feel the gun white had in his inner jacket pocket where he had his arms gripped around him like a vice, hands grabbing and pulling. white pushed his thumb into the base of his throat over the red mark.

“why don’t you make yourself useful and get it up for me then?” he growled back, breath hot over freddy mouth, and he could have fallen back into the dirty sink from the way that made him shiver. he understood perfectly and snaked his hands between them, struggling to undo white’s belt when he refused to take his mouth away. 

white grumbled something about him being an idiot and pulled their sweaty faces away and undid it himself. he stood back and freddy nearly fell again, before he unzipped white and pushed his slacks down his thighs, briefly being able to relish the feeling of the muscle and hair and skin of his legs. 

he dropped to his knees on the linoleum, which hurt like hell, and a wide pair hands pulled him by the back of the head to press his face against his bulge.

“you gonna make all this playing worthwhile?” and freddy nodded against his dick, breath catching in his throat. 

white let go of him and freddy quickly used both his hands to pull down his boxers. sucking whites dick would have been intimidating enough, given the man it was attached to, but looking at it now, when it was only half hard but still formidable, made him gulp.

he licked over his hand and held it at the base, not daring to look up before his mouth closed over the tip and he sucked softly before licking all the way up his shaft and pushing him further into his mouth. white’s hands were on the back of his head again, gripping his hair.

freddy was trying to take in as much of him as he could, but he was hungover and triggering his gag reflex right now would be a terrible idea, so he worked his hand over what he couldn’t fit. he swallowed and white pushed his head down further, making his eyes sting. he had half a mind to bite the guy for that, but he just pushed back and worked determinedly at his own pace.

a minute later and white was definitely at full mast now, making his jaw ache with it. he kept bobbing his head, and moved his free hand between his own legs, just pressing over his jeans. 

“hey, wait.” white said, and he kicked his hand away from his crotch. it stung his hand, being kicked by a shoe, but it didn’t stop him. he pressed forward into the leg that just kicked him, rubbing himself against it as he continued sucking. 

white pulled him back by the hair, and even though his own face must have looked ridiculous, red and wet with tears and drool, he still laughed at the angry expression on white’s. 

he shouldn’t have said it, he didn’t know why he did, and if freddy was present in his head he would have been very angry, but he said it anyway: “i bet i’m still loose. it wouldn’t take long if i’m not enough. we still got like 15 minutes”

they didn’t have 15 minutes, they had 8, but neither of them bothered to double check it as they scrambled to the bedroom. freddy didn’t even look at white as he climbed onto the bed, got on his knees and pushed a lubed hand between his legs, not even taking off any of his clothes, just pushing them down his thighs. he knew white was standing at the foot of his bed and watching him fuck himself at a terrible angle.

he was right, he was still a little loose. and sore. but he kept going, falling forward with his ass in the air, head braced against his arm. he could hear white moving around the room behind him but he didn’t look up until he felt him climb onto the bed behind him. 

freddy pulled his hand out, he had been ready a while but had just kept going until he knew what to do next, and he rolled onto his back so he could take his jeans off. white was kneeling, waiting, with his pants and jacket off but still in his white tshirt. he had rolled on a condom and was just waiting, hands at his sides, perfectly calm. he had gone through his nightstand and taken out the condoms without him realising, and _thank fuck_ he had kept his gun and badge in the one on the other side of the bed.

freddy didn’t know what to say, so he didn’t say anything, just rolling back over onto all fours. white moved closer behind him and pushed freddy's tshirt up his back, shucking it up to his armpits. he ran his hands over his back and his ass and his thighs and freddy had half a mind to tell him they were gonna be late, but he didn’t have to because white put his hand on the back of his neck and pushed him down.

“you took my advice to heart last night then, huh?” and white lined himself up.

“what?” freddy panted.

“last night. i told you to go fuck someone else” and he was pushing in and it was burning and blunt and wet and he was sweating behind the knees.

“i don’t remember. a fucking thing” he panted and gulped and he bit the arm he had been resting his forehead on, his entire body curling and twisting as it kept slowly coming and pushing and doing god knows what to his insides.

when he was fully in, white put his hand back on the back of his neck again for traction as he pulled back out. when he snapped back in, freddy had tried holding back a shout, but it caught as a whimper instead. before he had time to be embarrassed about it, it happened again, then again, then again, as white pushed his head into his mattress.

he twisted his head to the side, eyes closed tight as he got pushed up the bed with each thrust. whites other hand was on his hip, his fingertips pushing hard as he fought to keep him still. 

he would eventually gave up, pushing his hips down into the mattress so he was lying flat on his front, his cock aching between his stomach and his scratchy sheets.

the hand on the back of his neck tightened as white moved on top of him, the weight of him making it difficult to breathe. he knew neither of them were gonna last long, because how could they? and he started feeling lightheaded as the waves of pleasure kept hitting him when he was barely getting enough air. 

white’s thrusts had reached a punishing pace, and freddy wanted to say something smart or sexy to spur him on, but he could barely think so all he did was groan and croak out an only partially audible “come on”. white seemed to get it though, and his movements became erratic and his breathing was stuttering and the hands on him were holding so tight they hurt and then he came, his body hunching then flopping on top of him.

freddy made a noise at the back of his throat as he felt him pulse inside him, and he used all the strength he could to lift his hips and put his hand around himself, jacking himself a few times before the dead weight on him moved, and his hand was replaced by one slightly rougher and wider, and he felt a small sliver of cold from his ring as he stroked him. 

within seconds he felt his whole body go hot and he writhed as all his muscles went tight, and he clenched around the softening dick in his ass and he spilled all over the foreign hand with a whispered “oh shit”. 

before he could complete come down, white shook his shoulder and gruffed “we gotta go”. freddy looked up bleary eyed at his alarm clock, and yeah, they did have to go. white put his sticky hand at the bottom of his back as he slowly pulled out, before he got off the bed. freddy sat up on his heels and rolling his neck, which probably had even more unusual marks on it now. 

he moved as fast as he could in his cloudy state, wiping his cock on a tshirt from his dirty laundry before pulling his clothes back on. white walked out of the bathroom fully dressed, his face red and tired but obviously very pleased with himself. he came over and pulled at freddy's tshirt.

“turn it around”

“what- oh” and there was a small but unmistakable stain on the front. 

he pulled his arms back inside and twisted it back to front, killing two birds with one stone as it hid the stain and covered the front of his neck better. he wondered what the back of it looked like as he pulled on his jacket, and he could feel whites piercing gaze on it. 

he nipped into the bathroom to wash his hands and was greeted by a red, sweaty mess with dilated pupils and fucked up hair. all he could do was splash his face, run his hands through his hair, then quickly put some aftershave on to cover up the smell. 

white was waiting for him by his front door, car keys already in hand when he came out. for the first time that day, he smiled at him, a little sheepishly, and freddy returned an awkward grimace. 

“you ready?”

“not really”

“nah, me neither. let’s go.”

//

larry was right, blonde did notice. he didn’t make a spectacle of them, but he whispered something to orange when he greeted him, ruffling his sweaty hair and doing that shark grin at him. he slapped larry on the back, the tiniest microexpression showing that he knew what was going on. 

sitting in the warehouse was painful. he needed a shower and he was hungry and he would appreciate another hour of sleep. he was sitting in the back row, behind blonde, who had his arm around oranges chair. once or twice, in his absent mindedly surveying of the room, he would look around at white, the stupid grin pulling at his mouth. orange was staring resolutely ahead.

when the meeting was over and everyone stood outside smoking, he saw blonde lean in and whisper something again, orange squirming uncomfortably, looking at his shoes as he responded. larry walked over.

“oh, hey white. was just askin’ orange here how his evening was. you have a good night?” blonde asked, perfectly innocent. white ignored him, not trusting himself to remain calm.

“come on kid, let me drop you off home now, i got somewhere to be” and orange nodded and walked over, out of blondes clutches.

“you gonna let him call you ‘kid’? come on white, he’s a big boy, you know that” blonde said around his cigarette.

larry put a hand on orange’s lower back as they crossed the street to his car, spelling it out for blonde. once they were inside the Lincoln, orange put his head in his hands and larry rested his forehead against the steering wheel for a while, each trying to steady their breathing.

“thanks. that guy’s an asshole” orange mumbled.

“yeah”

“let’s just... just drop me home now... i want somethin’ to eat” 

larry lifted his head, thought about it for a second, then said “nah, let’s go to that diner. i’m starvin’ too”

orange looked up from his hands, scanning him as he decided on his response. he just said “yeah. okay” and sat back in his seat as larry started the car.

“so” larry said with his mouth full “what was blonde sayin’?”

orange shook his head and crammed some more fries into his mouth.

“hey, come on. what’d he say?”

“he asked me why i was limping” orange said, a fry sticking out the corner of his mouth as he chewed. “i didn’t say nothin’ though” 

larry just grunted, privately thinking that it wouldn’t have made a difference if he had. he watched orange’s throat as he ate, the red marks only visible under the shirt if you were looking for them, and bobbing as he swallowed his food. 

“i feel like i owe you an apology” 

“oh yeah?” orange drawled sarcastically. “what for?”

“well. you know. manhandling you like that. and for showin’ up early. and for callin’ you names. and for sorta, you know... leadin’ you on these past weeks” and he took a sip from his drink to fill the pause. he looked up and orange had a funny look on his face. yeah, he definitely took it back, he couldn’t read this guy at all.

orange wiped his mouth with a napkin. “i don’t think you’re sorry at all”

“well. i just mean. this mornin’ was fun an’ all but we should have gone about it in a better way. i should have gone about it in a better way.” 

“you’re gonna have to beg for my forgiveness” orange said after a long pause, in a matter of fact tone, betrayed with the smirk he was trying to hold back. larry smiled too, realised that he was getting a taste of his own medicine now, that he was getting played this time.

he leaned across the table, putting his hands on oranges wrists and made his eyes go wide and sad. “mr. orange. i am so, so ashamed of myself for the way i have treated you... i cannot go on living without your forgiveness. i will never recover from my guilt if i am not absolved... please be so kind as to free me of the... of the self loathing i feel, knowing that i have disrespected you. you deserve to be treated like a prince, and when i failed to do so, i committed a terrible sin. i beg you to look into the kindness of your heart and forgive me, even though i do not deserve it”

orange smiled wide and larry pulled back. “how was that? pretty good begging, right?”

orange looked up and twisted his mouth like he was considering it. “hm. it was pretty good. i liked the thing about bein’ a prince. nice touch.” and he put another fry in his mouth. “but i think it would be more believable if you were on your knees”

larry smiled real wide, because yeah, it would. he pulled some bills, way too many, out of his wallet and put them on the table. he stood up and nodded his head towards the bathroom, orange grinning too and standing up to follow.

once inside, larry pushed orange up against the door, immediately grabbing him through his jeans, making him inhale through his gritted teeth. he pulled at the neck of his tshirt, pulling it down to look at the marks there. 

“was he good?” he growled, hand rubbing and squeezing over the denim.

“yeah. not as good as you though”

“good answer” and he unzipped him, sliding his hand through to cup him through his underwear. orange turned his head, realised there was a lock on the door and switched it fast, before leaning his head back against the wood as he rubbed him. 

larry couldn’t resist, and kissed over orange’s exposed neck, no doubt adding some new marks there, as he unbuttoned him and pushed his jeans down his thighs. 

“please” orange whispered.

“hey, i’m supposed to be the one beggin’ here” larry said into his skin as he pushed his underwear down slowly, his erection springing out.

he got down on his knees, not caring about marking his pants on the dirty floor, taking his cock in his hand and licking along the vein. he looked up as he did, but orange still had his head tilted back and his eyes were closed. he slowly slid his lips over him, taking him deeper until he could feel skin meet his nose and his chin.

orange’s hands went to the back of his head as he swallowed around him, his breath hitching. larry bobbed his head, sucking evenly as his hands held his hips, the thumbs pushing into the bone. he prayed to all that is holy that no one would try to come in, as it was early lunchtime and the tables were filling up.

he breathed fast through his nose as he went, while orange panted heavy above him, his hands combing back his hair almost therapeutically, no doubt getting his hair cream all over his fingers as he dragged his nails over his scalp.

he kept going, his tongue sliding and his lips stretched, until orange said “fuck. i’m gonna-“ in a strangled voice. he sped up, and put a hand around his balls, which seemed to do just the trick, as there was a cut off moan from above, and he came in his mouth.

he winced as he swallowed, wiping his hand on the back of his mouth when orange’s cock stopped twitching. he looked up, and he had opened his eyes now, though they were heavy lidded. larry just kneeled there, panting, looking straight at him, not able to think of anything to say. orange got there first.

“i forgive you” he said breathily, and larry laughed, his voice a little hoarse.

“okay. good. glad we cleared that up.”

“yeah. yeah. it’s all water under the bridge.” and orange held out a hand for larry to pull himself up with, both grinning from ear to ear.

**Author's Note:**

> please comment what you like/don’t like. if you have any prompts you want me to do comment those as well so i don’t run out of ideas.


End file.
